


For Your Own Good

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard, being a suicidal wannabe hero, wanted to go back out there. Rodney was smarter than that, and with a little muscle and a little good luck, he got a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as dub-con.
> 
> Written for the bondage (held down) square on [my kink bingo card](http://kisahawklin.dreamwidth.org/61376.html?#cutid1). A little late, but I'm doing it!

"Sheppard," Rodney cried, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back from the edge of the cave. "You can't go back out there!"

"Teyla and Ronon are still out there," Sheppard said, and the steel in his voice almost made Rodney let go.

"They made it to another one of the caves, Colonel," Rodney said, tugging on Sheppard harder, trying to dislodge his hands from where they were clawed into the soft, sandstone-like rock at the edge of the cave. "They're fine."

Rodney yanked, sudden and without warning, surprising Sheppard into letting go and sending them ass over teakettle toward the back of the cave.

Sheppard immediately tried to get up again, and Rodney pressed him down into the floor. He might not have had brothers, but being harrassed as an underaged kid in college often looked a lot like wrestling, and he knew a move or two.

"Colonel!"

Sheppard kept struggling, squirming underneath Rodney in a way that Rodney knew would get him loose unless Rodney took drastic measures.

He stopped holding himself up at all, letting his torso across Sheppard's chest take most of his weight. He went for Sheppard's arms, grabbing first one wrist and then the other, trying to force them above Sheppard's head.

It was a hell of a struggle to get Sheppard's left arm over his head, but Rodney did it, thanking his Differential Equations TA for showing him wrestling moves during a tutoring session.

Once he got Sheppard's left arm above his head, the right came easily. Sheppard's breathing was ragged, but his eyes weren't wild like they had been when Rodney had first body checked him into the cave, tumbling behind him awkwardly.

_All right,_ Rodney thought. _I must be better at this than I remember._

He picked his torso up, letting his weight transfer to his hands on Sheppard's wrists. Sheppard groaned. "Jesus, Rodney."

"Sorry, Colonel, this is for your own good."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, as Sheppard started struggling again, trying to knock Rodney off.

"Colonel!" Rodney snapped, pressing down harder on Sheppard's wrists and trapping Sheppard's thighs between his knees. Sheppard kept struggling, and Rodney had to do something about Sheppard's legs or he was going to get a knee to the balls and to add insult to injury, Sheppard would run off out into the plain, where those monsters were still running around.

Rodney hoped his aim was true, because Sheppard's flailing was really coming too close to the family jewels, and he sprang off his knees and pushed his weight onto his feet, which he hoped were trapping Sheppard's ankles.

He looked down at his feet, making sure he actually had Sheppard's legs pinned and up at his hands on Sheppard's wrists, and only then did he realize that Sheppard had stopped struggling and was making a keening sort of noise.

"Colonel?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard's eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing through clenched teeth, his chin tipped up like he couldn't get enough air. The one thing he didn't look was any calmer, so Rodney gripped his wrists tighter and shifted more of his weight back to where he had Sheppard's ankles trapped under his boots.

"Fuck, Rodney, _stop it_," Sheppard said, and finally opened his eyes to glare. His eyes were a little glassy, and his pupils were _really_ wide, and Rodney wondered, not for the first time since this mess started, if the pinkish-purple grasses on the plain were hallucinogenic.

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked, easing up a little. "Colonel, are you okay?"

As soon as he lightened the pressure on Sheppard's wrists, Sheppard tried to yank them away, at the same time twisting his hips under Rodney to try and free his legs. Rodney dropped, covering Sheppard's body with his own, thankful for once that he had a couple of pounds on Sheppard.

It hit him then; Sheppard was hard. Rodney could feel it through both sets of BDUs and all their buttons between them. It only took half a second to realize the likely cause, and then another half a second to figure out how to use that to his advantage. He lifted himself off Sheppard a couple of inches, increasing the pressure to his wrists and ankles, and Sheppard screwed his eyes shut again. His hips came up involuntarily, his back bowing a little, Rodney could feel it, his mind automatically providing the equations for the arc of Sheppard's body as he rubbed his hips up against Rodney's.

Sheppard's keening came back, whatever sounds he really wanted to make were held back in his throat behind clenched teeth. His hips hitched up, rubbing against Rodney desperately, and Rodney shifted, settling a knee between Sheppard's legs so he could rub against Rodney's thigh. Sheppard's freed leg didn't move an inch.

It was the longest and weirdest couple of minutes of Rodney's life; he was actively helping Sheppard get off in the middle of a life or death situation. He'd questioned Sheppard's sanity before, but now he had to wonder about himself. Sheppard rubbed frantically against Rodney's leg - he was going to have bruises later, and just thinking about the shape Sheppard's dick would be in made him wince - and Rodney let his boot slip off Sheppard's ankle somewhere in the fray to give Sheppard the ability to get more pressure.

He kept his hands tight on Sheppard's wrists, though, and every time he squeezed, Sheppard's hips stuttered.

Sheppard's body bowed higher and higher off the ground, his hips grinding the buttons of his BDUs into Rodney's thigh harder and harder, and Rodney wanted to say something to end the torture, but he wasn't sure if that wouldn't scare Sheppard out of it entirely. He kept his mouth shut and eyes open, and there was a moment before Sheppard came where his face opened up into something hopeful-looking and Rodney had to look away.

Sheppard's body settled after he came, slowly falling down onto the dirt floor of the cave and away from Rodney's body still hovering over him. Rodney let go of his wrists and shifted, trying to get his legs disentangled from Sheppard's with the minimum disturbance possible. Finally he crawled back a couple of feet to rest his back against the wall of the cave as he tried to give Sheppard some room to compose himself.

Sheppard curled onto his side and pushed himself to sitting with his back to Rodney. His legs were crossed and his head bowed, and he looked like he was rubbing his wrists.

"That's some grip, Rodney," Sheppard joked, his voice steady enough.

Rodney didn't know what to say. Thanks? Sorry? Glad I could help you out?

His heart was in his throat; this moment was everything. Did he pretend nothing happened? The natural path of their friendship indicated that was the best choice, but Sheppard's statement seemed to contraindicate that. Their friendship was the only thing about living in Pegasus that Rodney didn't have to second-guess - he hoped that wasn't going to change now.

"So now you know something about me that I've never told anyone, ever," Sheppard said, saving Rodney from having to answer and somehow making the conversation ten times worse.

_We can pretend it never happened,_ Rodney thought, and on the heels of that, _or make it a regular occurrence._ He put his head down. There's no way to navigate this minefield; he'll have to keep his silence and let Sheppard make the rules.

"Rodney?"

"I don't know what you want me to say," Rodney answers truthfully, and then decides to lay it all out, since that's the only way he's ever been able to work through a problem, and the whole 'letting Sheppard make the rules' thing would mean being stuck on this planet until next year. "I'm sorry I found out, I'm sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to, though I don't think that's the case. I'm sorry if you didn't want that to happen, or not with me, anyway, and I'm perfectly willing to pretend it never happened or keep it a secret, or... do it every time you need to."

Sheppard's head started shaking slowly as soon as Rodney started talking, and then abruptly stopped at the end of Rodney's diatribe.

"You want to what?" Sheppard asked, turning around to stare at Rodney. His eyes met Rodney's, then dipped to his crotch and back to Rodney's face. "That didn't do anything for you," he said accusingly.

"You scared me half to death, Colonel, not to mention gave me a bruise up my entire thigh, and even now I'm not exactly sure what that was and we're _still_ in the middle of a life or death situation!"

Sheppard didn't look convinced. "You just called me _Colonel_, Rodney. It doesn't put my mind at ease."

"Really?" Rodney half-shouted. "You're doubting whether or not I'm sexually interested in you? Can we get back to the life or death situation and discuss this later?"

"There's no life or death situation," Sheppard says. "Do you hear anything out there? Those things stampeded off about three seconds after you threw me to the back of the cave."

"Oh," Rodney said, a little dumbfounded that Sheppard could have heard that in the middle of their tussle.

"Yeah, and somewhere around the time you cheated by being dead weight on my _chest_, Ronon's gun went off several times. I assume they've got camp set up and are roasting some Jabberwocky meat."

"Oh," Rodney repeated.

"So do you still want to discuss this later?" Sheppard asked. "Because I'd kind of like to clear the air before I have to face Ronon and Teyla in stained BDUs."

"What's to discuss?" Rodney asked, picking up the pieces of his argument and laying them out another way. "You get off on being held down, and I can hold you down."

"Just because you can," Sheppard said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that what you're wondering?" Rodney asked, finally picking up on Sheppard's anxiety. "Yes, I want to. I mean, if we could try this sometime when I'm not worried about getting eaten by a damn Jabberwocky, I'm sure my dick would be happy to participate."

Sheppard honked out a laugh and got to his feet, offering a hand to help Rodney stand up. "Great. We can try it sometime with no Jabberwocky. I have my doubts about you being able to take me without the adrenaline rush, though."

"Oh, you're _on_," Rodney answered, following Sheppard out of the cave and toward the camp Ronon and Teyla'd set up at the tree line, where they were, in fact, roasting mystery meat.


End file.
